Anywhere
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Vayamos a cualquier lugar, no importa a donde, siempre y cuando estemos juntos y seamos capaces de disfrutar algo de aquella felicidad que nos ha sido cruelmente negada. One shot, Song Fic. HG.


**Anywhere**

**One-shot, Song-fic

* * *

**

Yaciendo en su reconfortante cama, se movía inquieta de un lado a otro, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos castaños y, por nueva ocasión, se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo, sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su insomnio, ya que, al fin y al cabo, había sido exactamente el mismo desde el día en que _él_ había llegado. Con un suspiro profundo, se levantó lentamente de su cama, y, dejándose llevar, siguiendo a su instinto, fue hasta la ventana, en donde se recargó al lado de la misma y fijó su mirada en aquella hermosa luna llena que bañaba y cubría con una delicada y apenas visible manta plateada cada superficie que tocaba. Con un leve movimiento de su mano, abrió un poco la ventana, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo para poder sentir como aquella fría pero agradable brisa jugueteaba con su roja cabellera y le rozaba el rostro, llevándola así, a un pequeño trance que la tranquilizaba un poco, que la relajaba y le hacía sentir, aunque fuese solo unos momentos, una infinita calma.

Sin embargo, al abrir Ginevra aquel par de ojos castaños, sintió como su corazón daba un gran respingo al distinguir, aún desde a aquella altura, a la solitaria figura que se encontraba recargada en la cerca, con el rostro hacia arriba y la mirada perdida en algún punto en el oscuro cielo, aparentemente, disfrutando de la hermosa noche… _Más, ella sabía que era todo lo contrario_

**_Dear my love, haven´t you wanted to be with me?_**

**_And dear my love, haven´t you longed to be free?_**

_**I can´t keep pretending that I don´t even know you**_

_**And at sweet night, you are my own**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Querido, mi amor¿No has querido estar conmigo?**_

_**Y, querido, mi amor¿No has anhelado ser libre?**_

_**No puedo seguir pretendiendo que ni siquiera te conozco**_

_**Y en la dulce noche, eres mío**_

_**Toma mi mano**_

Aún en contra de su voluntad, le rompía el corazón el verlo de aquella manera, ver como perdía toda aquella fortaleza, ver como poco a poco, iba abandonando sus esperanzas.

Ginny apartó la mirada por un momento, sintiéndose realmente culpable por ser ella una parte, una _gran_ parte, del sufrimiento del chico al que tanto quería. Sabía que su actitud para con él en estos últimos días había sido de lo más detestable… no era grosera con él ni nada por el estilo, así no era ella. No, si no que había adoptado una actitud indiferente y muy fría solo con él. Se encontraba aún muy dolida y triste por su rompimiento, y era por esto que tomaba aquella actitud... una parte de su ser, quería verlo sufrir, quería hacerle pagar, quería transmitirle aunque fuese al menos algo de todo el sufrimiento por el que ella estaba pasando, sin importarle las consecuencias. Y era por esto que aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad no la dejaba ni noche ni día. Veía a aquel par de ojos verde esmeralda, mirándola fijamente, solo que con un gran sentimiento de desasosiego, de una infinita tristeza y dolor reflejados claramente en lo cristalino de aquella mirada. _Algo, que le cortaba la respiración y le provocaba un enorme hueco en el corazón y en el alma_

¿Por qué seguía pretendiendo que no le importaba, aún sabiendo que lo primordial en su vida era saber el como se encontraba él?... Sin hacer algo para evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, una lágrima que llevaba consigo una muy pequeña parte del sentimiento de arrepentimiento y desdicha que se arremolinaban en su interior, _en su corazón_.

Se sentía la persona más detestable del mundo por estar haciéndole eso… Ella sabía, ya había comprendido la razón de su rompimiento, él quería protegerla, aún así, lo que más desease fuese estar con ella cada momento, cada segundo de su vida. Y era exactamente lo que ella quería de igual manera. Deseaba con gran fuerza el que él solo fuese un chico más, que fuese libre de todo aquel enorme peso que le había sido dado… Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no podía ser posible. Tenía que aceptarlo, y, por lo tanto, tenía que tenderle su mano, debía ayudarlo, brindarle todo su apoyo, haciéndole saber que ella seguía ahí para él, que no se preocupase, ya que, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Sin importarle el hecho de que era alrededor la 1 de la madrugada, Ginny tomó su bata y salió rápidamente de su cuarto, de su casa, con el corazón palpitándole a mil dispuesta a ir junto al único chico que tanto había y seguiría queriendo, aquel chico que le había hecho nacer un nuevo y fascinante sentimiento… _salía_, _dispuesta a estar al lado de la persona que amaba_

_**We´re leaving here tonight**_

_**There´s no need to tell anyone**_

_**They´d only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning´s light**_

_**We´ll be half way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_

_**Nos vamos de aquí esta noche**_

_**No hay necesidad de decirle a alguien**_

_**Ellos solo nos sujetarían aquí,**_

_**Así, para la luz del día**_

_**Estaremos a mitad de camino a cualquier lugar**_

**_En donde "amor" sea más que solo tu nombre_**

Conteniendo la respiración, se detuvo a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de donde Harry se encontraba, incapaz de realizar otra cosa más que contemplarlo, quedándose de pronto sin palabras. Por otro lado, Harry, que había cerrado por un pequeño instante los ojos, los abrió de golpe al haber percibido aquella exquisita fragancia, _única_, que ella, y solo ella, desprendía. Posó la mirada enfrente, y, en efecto, ahí se encontraba, observándolo de una forma en la que no le había visto en los últimos días, de una manera casi idéntica a cuando ambos aún estaban juntos.

Harry se levantó de un salto, y, sin saber exactamente la razón, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pasando al lado de ella, tratando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, de no mirarla y provocar que aquella desesperación por tenerla entre sus brazos, por probar sus labios y sentirla muy cerca de él, naciera de nuevo, lastimándolo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Más, al pasar a su lado, sintió como la pequeña y delicada la mano de Ginny lo detenía tomándole a él la suya, haciendo que aquel añorado calor se expandiera por todo su ser con una velocidad sorprendente.

Presa de sus sentimientos, de su desesperación por volver a adentrarse en aquel par de ojos que lo habían conquistado, Harry la miró, sintiendo como una pequeña y apenas perceptible esperanza, nacía de nuevo en él. Ginny, incapaz de contenerse por un segundo más, se acercó más a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y, con gran frenesí lo besó, sumergiéndose cada vez más en aquel contacto, el cual, él había correspondido con la misma intensidad, con la misma desesperación, demostrándolo tanto en el beso como en el hecho de que la había tomado por la cintura y trataba de acercarla cada vez más hacia sí, aún, aunque mas juntos, ya no pudiesen encontrarse

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**_

_**No one knows that we are there**_

_**All I want is to give my life only to you**_

_**I´ve dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**_

_**Let´s run away, I´ll take you there**_

_**He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mi**_

_**Nadie sabe que estamos ahí**_

_**Todo lo que quiero es dar mi vida solamente a ti**_

_**He soñado tanto que no puedo soñar más**_

_**Huyamos, yo te llevaré ahí**_

Se separaron poco a poco cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente. Aún sin decirse palabra alguna, seguían mirándose fijamente, sintiendo las agitadas pero cálidas respiraciones del otro sobre ellos, aferrándose al otro como si la vida dependiese de aquello. Instintivamente, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo al mismo tiempo, dejando saber con esto cuanto lo sentían, cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se querían, se _amaban_… Era un momento mágico, un momento que ambos deseaban que no se terminara nunca, pero, desafortunadamente, aquello no era posible, por lo que Ginny, aún en su contra, fue la que rompió el abrazo, separándose para tomarle la mano y comenzar a guiarlo.

Sin embargo, Harry, aún queriendo enormemente en su interior, seguirla y escapar de aquello, se detuvo, inseguro de seguir. Ella, entendiéndolo a la perfección, también se detuvo, se acercó nuevamente a él, lo abrazó y se acercó a su oído

_**Forget this life**_

_**Come with me**_

_**Don´t look back you´re safe now**_

_**Unlock your heart**_

_**Drop your guard**_

_**No one´s left to stop you**_

_**Olvida esta vida**_

_**Ven conmigo**_

_**No mires atrás, estás seguro ahora**_

_**Abre tu corazón**_

_**Baja tu guardia**_

_**Nadie está ahora para detenerte**_

-Por favor, Harry, acompáñame- susurraba Ginny mientras se aferraba más a él –Se por todo lo que estás pasando, puedo imaginarme todo lo que estás sintiendo… Y por eso te pido que me dejes ayudarte… Ven conmigo, solo será esta noche… Quisiera hacerte olvidar aunque sea por hoy, todo este tormento al que estás sometido… No sabes cuanto me duele verte así… tu sufrimiento, es el mío… - se separó solo lo suficiente para clavar la mirada en la de él, la cual, se encontraba con un brillo que hacía tiempo no se asomaba, un brillo que había vuelto a nacer por _ella_… -Harry, ven conmigo, vayamos a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, olvidémonos por un momento de esto y recordemos que aún en estos tiempos, siempre hay una luz que nos guía en la penumbra… vayamos a aquel lugar al que ambos hemos soñado, en donde solo existimos los dos y nada más, nada que nos impida estar juntos… nada que nos impida amarnos

Harry, aún estando en aquellos tiempos terribles, aún dada su situación y su futuro destino, se sintió el chico más afortunado sobre la tierra al saberse amado con tal intensidad, y más aún, por aquella maravillosa chica, que él sabía, daría todo por quitar todo el sufrimiento que le fuese posible. ¿Qué mas daba si alguien afuera quería acabar con él a cualquier precio?.. Lo único que sabía, y le importaba en ese momento, era el estar junto a aquella chica, junto a Ginny y disfrutar de cada segundo que bien sabía, podía ser el último; quería estar todo lo posible a su lado, al lado de la chica que con tan solo volver a adentrarse en su mirada, sentía que se enamoraba de ella por nueva ocasión.

Formando una pequeña sonrisa, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió de igual manera, y, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano, comenzaron a caminar bajo el oscuro manto de la noche, teniendo solo como guía a los plateados rayos de la luna, sin importarles exactamente a donde irían, ya que, mientras estuviesen los dos juntos, nada más importaba. Irían a cualquier lugar mientras este, les permitiese gozar de un momento de paz, _juntos_, sin nada más en sus mentes más que solo ellos… tal y como ambos, siempre habían soñado.

_**We´re leaving here tonight**_

_**There´s no need to tell anyone**_

_**They´d only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning´s light**_

_**We´ll be half way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_

_**Nos vamos de aquí esta noche**_

_**No hay necesidad de decirle a alguien**_

_**Ellos solo nos sujetarían aquí,**_

_**Así, para la luz del día**_

_**Estaremos a mitad de camino a cualquier lugar**_

_**En donde nada necesita una razón**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_N/A: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poco con la historia, la cual, hice mas o menos en dos horas (aunque me desvelé, pero bueno, "gajes del oficio", jeje) Aparte, no podía ir dejar la oportunidad! La inspiración me llegó y también quería escribir algo, ya que, este pasado 15 de julio, cumplí, oficialmente, dos años como autora! (o mejor dicho, "intento", jeje) Quería subir algo ese mismo día pero no me fue posible… por lo que este, lo considero "mi fic de segundo aniversario" XD. En fin, la canción, es de Evanescence, los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados para divagar un ratito, jeje._**

_**En fin, es todo… Espero en verdad que les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias por haber leído! Y les agradecería aún mucho más, sus reviews! Son mi motor para continuar en esto… Aún así me digan que ya ni me dedique a esto, XDDD, o, en otros casos, que escribo mas o menos bien (jejeje, me emociono…)**_

_**Va, me voy.. por cierto! A todos mis lectores de "Desde el Lado Oscuro", prometo actualizar la próxima semana! Este fin de semana me comprometo a estar, día y noche si es necesario, (XD) frente a la computadora, escribiendo el capítulo para que lo puedan leer lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Se cuidan! Besos!**_

_**Y sus reviews, por favor!**_

_**Maryºººººººº**_


End file.
